Evolution
by Psy t r a n c e
Summary: A seemingly innocent game of cat and mouse jumpstarts an evolution in Misa and L's relationship that nobody could have predicted or prevented. LxMisa
1. Pledge

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm still relatively new to Death note, only catching episodes **** here and there on my television. But of course L immediately caught my attention, and his funny interactions with Misa made me fall in love with pairing. I felt I had to contribute to the modest Misa/L collection here, regardless of how good this is.**

** Although I'm hoping it will be ^_^ You review and be the judge!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did, **_**someone**_** wouldn't have died!**

"Liiiiiiiiiight-kuuuuuuun!!"

Light grimaced as he heard the annoyingly squeaky voice coming from the doorway. L looked up from his computer screen and glanced over his shoulder.

"Misa-san" he stated tonelessly. Sure enough, the blonde actress/supermodel was leaning against the open door, smiling brightly at her boyfriend who still had not acknowledged her.

"Misa is here to visit Light" she said endearingly, sliding over to him and closing her arms around his shoulders "I miss you so much."

"Yes Misa" Light stated automatically, continuing with his typing.

Misa pouted and let go of him. "You could at least say you miss Misa too, you know!" she huffed.

"I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you" Light rambled, still typing on his computer "But we're all really wrapped up in this case right now."

"I know" Misa stated brightly, taking a seat next to him "that's why I've come here to see you! And-" she rummaged in her handbag "I brought a batch of cookies that I baked, just for you!"

Fortunately, Misa's attention was suddenly turned to the dark-haired detective who sat on a chair at the opposite end of the room, so she missed Light roll his eyes to the ceiling.

"Ryuuzaki! You're doing it again!" Misa fumed, folding her arms.

L blinked blankly. "Doing what, Misa-san?" he inquired, while clutching a plate of strawberry cake in his usual hunched sitting position.

Misa stuck out her tongue. "Staring at me! Pervert!"

"Misa, for how long are you still going to call me that?"

"For as long as you keep being a pervert!"

"Misa, that's enough!"

Light had stood up and was regarding her with a look that was beyond irritated.

Misa jumped at his harsh tone and regarded him worriedly.

"Light-kun…"

"Listen, I'm going to get something to eat somewhere. Stop bothering me and Ryuuzaki, we have work to do." Light picked up his jacket and made his way to the door.

"But I baked some cookies…"

"I don't want them."

The door slammed audibly shut, cutting off Misa's protest.

L took this as his cue to continue working, and swung back around in is chair to face his computer screen, licking strawberry icing off his fork. Far be it from him to get involved in the personal lives of his co-workers. He continued typing, the cheerful ticking of the keys clearing his thoughts, as he typed up the latest information on the Kira investigation.

Some time passed and a sniff coming from the far side of the room caused him to pause and look over. Misa was sitting in the swivel chair she had claimed earlier, with her back facing him, one hand tracing the box of cookies she had placed on Light's desk.

She was still here?

"Misa-san?"

The blonde girl stiffened in her chair and turned herself so that she could see him.

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened slightly. Misa looked startled at being addressed but what really surprised him was her face. Tears were streaming quietly down her cheeks from her eyes and colliding on her chin.

"Oh" she exclaimed wiping her eyes on the back of her hand "Ryuuzaki-san, I forgot you were there.

L put a thumb to his mouth. "Why…are you crying?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"I'm not" Misa said quickly, holding up her hands "I promise! Something just blew into my eyes!"

L stared in that unnerving way of his. His deductions concluded that that was a lie, judging by her averted eyes.

"My conjecture is that the altercation with Light earlier has caused you to be upset. Am I correct?"

Misa almost fell out of her chair. That was Ryuuzaki. Anything was a mathematical equation to him, genius detective that he was. She sniffed and suddenly eyed him angrily.

"Never you mind."

"Ah. I'm correct."

L had gotten up and had moved into a chair closer to her, bringing his knees up to his chest and biting again on his thumb. Misa was a little stunned at how close he had gotten so quickly, that pervert.

She sighed at him. She looked noticeably worn and tired when she didn't have that bright, plastic smile stuck to her face.

"Would you not like to talk to me about your problem Misa-san?" L inquired politely "I promise I will not tell Light, it might make you feel better too."

Misa scowled. How could it be that such a pervert could be such a gentleman at the same time?

"It's nothing serious" she insisted firmly, wiping her eyes again "I am no less in love with my Light-kun. But sometimes I just…" she broke off, dropping her gaze again as though with guilt "I just…wish Light would be a bit more appreciative of me and what I do for him…" she traced the outline of her cookie box with a finger.

"I'll have one of your cookies Misa-san."

Misa blinked and gaped at him. So that was what he was up to! He wanted the cookies she had baked for Light! That's what this was all about! Then again…Light wasn't going to eat them, he had made that clear…so what was the harm?

She smiled painfully at him. "Sure, Ryuuzaki-san."

She opened the box, allowing the sweet aroma to waft out, and handed a gold biscuit to L. L crunched it and shoved it all in his mouth, chewing enthusiastically. Misa cringed, putting a hand in front of her mouth.

"Ryuuzaki has such terrible table manners" she commented. He was so unlike her Light who was charming and wonderful and handsome and…not with her at the moment.

L looked genuinely confused at her words. "I… do?" he asked, scratching his cheek uncertainly.

He looked so unsure it actually made Misa laugh, perhaps a bit of social interaction would do them both good.

"Would you like some more?" she offered the box to him, feeling a bit better.

L nodded vigorously. "Yes, they are…very good. Tasty. You made them?"

Misa nodded.

"I see…"

L helped himself to a handful and piled them up next to him, cautiously watching as Misa neatly ate one of her biscuits.

He had always been a fan of hers, ever since he had seen the cover issue of her on '18' magazine. Despite what Light Yagami clearly thought of her, Ryuuzaki had always found Misa Amane (as well as all females) rather intriguing. It was because he had not grown up around many women in his old orphanage, and didn't have much contact with them.

Females were…strange…

Misa blinked. He was staring again. That pervert just couldn't help himself, could he?!

Yet…she had never really detected any malice in his staring. Just keen interest. It made her uncomfortable, but didn't bother her as much as she pretended it did.

Besides, it was actually nice spending time with someone who wasn't taking pictures of her. Even if he was a pervert. And she had established him as a friend hadn't she?

So she could talk easily to him without feeling bad…

"Ryuuzaki-san…" she lowered her voice, crunching the last of her biscuit "is… Misa not pretty enough today?"

If L wasn't so stoic he might have choked at that.

"I think you are pretty every day, Misa." L answered her in deadpan.

He noticed Misa flush lightly at his words. He couldn't understand why though.

Had he said the wrong thing?

Clearly more analysis was needed on females…

"Thanks" she answered him after a moment's deliberation. She even gave him a small smile "you really are sweet, Ryuuzaki."

L recalled the last time she had said that to him she had kissed him on the cheek; though this time he noted (with slight disappointment?) that she made no move to do it.

He leaned forward, reaching for her face. "Wha-" Misa recoiled slightly.

"You have some crumbs left on your cheek" Ryuuzaki said wiping them away, his fingers brushing her lips.

"Eeeek! You pervert!" Misa squealed, flushing a dull red. L withdrew his hand, noting her reaction. "Only Light can touch me! No one else!"

_I've been called a pervert again…_

"I apologise Misa-san."

"Hmph" Misa folded her arms "that's alright, I suppose. You have made me feel better, so I'll forgive you this time." She smiled brightly and winked at him.

Ryuuzaki felt a slight change in temperature in his face at that.

_What is this reaction…?_

"You also have some crumbs on your face."

Misa leaned forward, wiping some crumbs off of the older man's cheeks.

"What's going on here?"

Misa squealed at the sound of her boyfriend's voice which came from behind her. She immediately retracted her hand off of man before her and spun around to face a confused-looking Light. L stared at the expression on the other man's face.

No jealously was there. Just confusion and a hint of…interest?

"Light-kun, you're back!" she beamed at him, giving him the same smile she had given to L a few moments before. Light looked as though he had realized something, before he gave her a small, apologetic smile.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier…I was just stressed. Look… how about we go get something to eat together?"

"Yay!" Misa leaned forward and kissed Light on the cheek. L was briefly taken aback by a feeling of recalling those lips touching his cheek not long ago.

"Let's go!" she pulled Light by the hand toward the door, completely forgetting about the man she had been sitting with a few moments prior.

_That's as it should be I guess…_

But for some reason, as Ryuuzaki got back to finish typing his Kira report, he found he had lost his appetite for sweets somewhat.

---

Misa looked blankly down at her tea that was issuing spirals of heat, as she listened to what her boyfriend was telling her.

"Just do whatever it takes to get him to trust you, ok?" Light's arms were folded, his expression serious "I know that he's withholding information about the Kira investigation from me, and if you get it, it could help both us Misa."

Misa, feeling a tantrum come on, threw her stirring spoon down on the table that they were currently occupying. "But I don't want to spend all my time with that pervert boy! I want to spend time with _you._"

Light withheld a grim expression at her whiny tone. "I know Misa, but if Ryuuzaki has information about me that could lead to my arrest, I'll be taken away from you" he suppressed a smile as he noted the look of shock dawning on Misa's face.

"You don't want that do you Misa?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No! I couldn't ever imagine my life with you not in it!"

She steeled her expression. "I'll do it for you, Light-kun." She said firmly.

Light smiled and, for effect, leaned over and kissed Misa softly on the cheek. "Thank you. You've made me happy."

He stood up, taking some money out of his wallet and placing it on the table.

"I have to go now Misa, I'll probably be working late tonight. See you later."

The hot flush that had overtaken Misa's cheeks slowly started to cool as she watched her boyfriend exit the restaurant without her. She sighed, dropping her expression, and took a sip of her tea.

_As much as I don't want to do this I have to, for Light-kun._

Walking down the road, Light smiled his eyes burning.

_Misa is easier to manipulate than an infant…Just wait Ryuuzaki. I will win this game we're playing. I swear._

---

"Ryuuzaki-san?"

L looked up in slight surprise at the familiar female voice behind him. He swung around in his chair. "Misa-san" he stated "If you're looking for Light, unfortunately he's not here at the moment."

"Uh, actually I came to see you" Misa said quietly. She held up a box and smiled somewhat awkwardly. "It's your break, right?"

"Yes it is."

Misa sat down in front of him. She cringed inwardly. He was such a pervert, sitting there with those huge raccoon eyes of his. Light-kun had better appreciate what she was doing for him.

"Uh, I thought since you liked the cookies I baked yesterday, I made you some more." She offered them to him.

L resisted the urge to lick his lips at the prospect of more of Misa's delicious treats and he opened the lid of the box.

"Thank you very much Misa-san." He pulled out several and shoved them into his mouth.

Misa stopped herself this time from pulling a face of disgust at his manners.

Come to think of it, there wasn't one normal mannerism that the man she knew as L possessed. As he was eating her eyes roamed over his figure. The way he sat, the way he constantly ate sweets yet was still so _skinny_. And his sunken eyes that suggested…

"What's the matter?"

Misa blinked. "What?"

"You've been staring at me for over a minute" L said to her, cookie half way to his mouth "I've noticed people often tend to do that while I eat…" he murmured lowly, more to himself. "Maybe that's because your living habits are so unusual!" Misa said, raising an eyebrow "is it impossible for you to eat normally for once?"

L looked as though he was debating the question; he placed a thumb by his mouth.

"Yes it is actually. If I ate normally, my deductive reasoning would drop by 10 percent." He concluded.

Was he joking? Misa scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What about the way you sit? You look like a crazy person when you sit like that!"

"I have to sit like this; otherwise my deductive reasoning would drop by 40 percent."

Misa almost snorted. "And let me guess, if you slept it would drop your deductive reasoning by 100 percent?"

L blinked. "No. I just don't like sleeping much. Otherwise I fall behind on work" He slipped more cookies into his mouth and chewed audibly.

Misa stared in disbelief at the man sitting and chewing non-chalantly in front of her.

How was she supposed be expected to spend all her free time with this strange boy?

But she had to do it, for her Light…

"Well," she said with a hint of resignation in her voice "one thing's for sure Ryuuzaki. You really are one of a kind."

"I am?" he responded with a mouthful of chewed up cookie.

---

L frowned as he typed on his laptop, hunched over on his bed. The light from the screen illuminated his pale skin eerily. He checked the time on his clock, 3.17 am.

This was becoming immensely unproductive, usually by this time he would have completed his daily compilation report and would be working on something else…but tonight he had hardly done anything. Why? What variables had changed?

Ah, yes. The strange phenomenon of Misa visiting him earlier today and yesterday. Misa Amane, Light's woman. Misa-Misa the model.

The question was, why?

Why all of a sudden, after always squealing near him and calling him a pervert, did she want to spend her time with him? What could have changed?

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened.

Of course.

Light Yagami must have put her up to it, experience had shown she disliked being around him. But for what purpose? To spy on him perhaps? To get him to drop his guard?

Perhaps.

L bit his thumb characteristically.

Well, if they wanted to play a game with him, he would just have to beat them at their own game…

Yes, he thought dropping another sugar cube in his mouth; he would play if they wanted to play. He felt a familiar rush of adrenalin course through him, like taking a new case.

Yes, let the game begin…

---

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Well, there we go, first chapter complete! Please tell me what you think, the next chapter will be better, this was just the groundwork. Please do let me know what you think; it would be great to hear your thoughts :)**

Next Time:

_It was becoming a bit ridiculous that this pervert of a man was becoming a bigger part of her life than her own boyfriend…_

_There was a 70.8 percent chance that he was becoming unable to distinguish fact from assumption anymore… _


	2. Turn

**A/N: Hey everyone :) Thanks so much for your reviews, alerts etc. Sorry this took so long to put up, my internet ran out half way through the month so I couldn't get on. Hope you enjoy this and leave a review if you can :)**

Light glanced over fleetingly at the man sitting to his left, slurping on some overly sweet coffee at his table. He frowned.

He had given Misa the task of trying to crack the man regarded as the world's greatest detective, and getting information about the Kira case that was only privy to him.

Would she be able to do it?

Light wasn't sure. If he had trouble doing it, would that ditsy blonde girlfriend of his be able to?

Light fisted a palm. She had to! After all…Light was fully aware of his girlfriend's effect on the men around him, co-workers included. Even Ryuuzaki.

Light looked back at his screen and grinned.

He had seen those little secret glances that Ryuuzaki had given his girlfriend when he thought he wasn't looking. No, if anyone could crack the man known as L it would be Misa.

And even if she couldn't…well at least she'd have something to do and not be in his hair all the time…

"You know, Light-"

Light flinched in surprise and looked up from his screen at Ryuuzaki, who had spoken.

L paused in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Light responded a little sheepishly, waving a hand.

"As I was saying" L continued, taking a bite out of a strawberry cupcake "Misa visited me in the office yesterday."

"Oh?" Light raised an eyebrow, feigning surprise.

L nodded blandly.

"I was surprised, to be honest" he said evenly, watching Light's reaction "generally she doesn't like being around me…"

Light scratched back of his neck uncomfortably. "Now that's not true Ryuuzaki. She likes you; she even called you her friend. Nevertheless" Light's expression steeled "I'll tell her to stop bothering you."

"Oh no, please, it's not necessary" Ryuuzaki countered politely "it's actually nice having a bit of company."

Light shrugged. "Suit yourself."

_Yes, that's perfect. It's only a matter of time now._

L continued staring at the younger man next to him. He bit his thumb.

_No resistance. There's no doubt about it. He set Misa up to watch me._

---

Misa exhaled loudly, dropping her head. As much as she loved having all eyes on her, photo shoots really became boring after a while. Staying in the same pose and pulling the same face just was so…

"Miss Amane?"

"Hm?" Misa looked up. Her photographer looked concernedly over the tripod he had balanced the camera on. "Are you alright? You're looking pretty tired."

Misa shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Maybe we should take a break; we have been at this for several hours…"

Misa could hardly believe her luck twenty minutes later, skipping out of the studio she had been busy in. "I get two hours break, yay!" she squealed girlishly "What should I do? Hmm, I think I'll pop into Light-kun's university and see if he's there!"

Nodding to herself, she skipped merrily along to her boyfriend's university a couple blocks away.

---

L flipped idly through the criminology textbook that the university had supplied him with. All of this stuff he already knew, the only reason he had enrolled was to keep an eye on Light Yagami and, unfortunately, if he didn't at least attend a few of his lectures he would be discharged.

He sighed. What an effort. He gazed up at the tree giving him shade. This was his favourite bench at the university, away from all the noise and disturbance of the main campus.

A smidge of blonde passed his peripheral vision as he gazed lazily at his surroundings.

_Misa?_

L sat up straight. Sure enough, the blonde girl was strolling past right in front of him, gaze determinedly set forward. He raised a hand.

"Misa-san!"

She stopped in her tracks, and turned slowly around. She inwardly faultered.

_Ryuuzaki? Oh no…_

She held up a hand and waved back. "Hi Ryuuzaki-san!"

Huffing, she walked over to the bench he was currently occupying.

"What are you doing here today Misa-san?" L enquired politely "I thought you had some important photo shoot today."

"I have a long break" Misa said, twirling her finger through one of her ponytails "so I thought I'd come here to try find my Light-kun."

"Hmm" Ryuuzaki scratched his chin "I don't think he's here. I haven't seen him all day, he's most likely at headquarters working on the Kira case."

Misa air-sighed. "Always with the stupid Kira case…"

L shrugged. "It is of extreme importance." He stood up; feeling a sensation of nostalgia "do you want to come have some cake with me in the cafeteria?"

Misa pulled a face. "Cake is so fattening Ryuuzaki!"

"You could have something else then?" L offered, wondering why he was persisting in the matter…perhaps it was to keep an eye on her.

Misa was about to refuse when she remembered Light's request of her.

_Get him to trust you. __Do whatever it takes._

"Alright then" she said somewhat reluctantly. Great, now she had to spend another day with this perverted detective instead of her boyfriend.

---

"Mmm" Ryuuzaki picked up his fork and skewered the fluffy vanilla sponge cake that lay sideways on his plate. He scooped a generous amount out, including the pink strawberry frosting, and shoved it in his mouth. "Mmm, delicious." He said again appreciatively

"Ehhh" Misa stared incredulously, eyebrow twitching.

He really was the strangest guy Misa-Misa had ever met, and not in a good way. She looked down and forked her salad, playing around with its contents. She sighed.

"What's wrong Misa-san?" L asked her from across the table, mouth full of cake.

"I miss Light-kun. I never see him anymore." Misa moaned, fisting her palms childishly.

"I'm sure he misses you too Misa-san, he's just very busy at the moment."

Ryuuzaki answered her in his bland, yet calming voice.

"Sure" she murmured bitterly "that's why he never calls me and never comes home. Oh-"

She placed a hand over her mouth; Ryuuzaki's expression remained the same.

"I didn't mean that! I didn't mean that! I do still love Light-kun, I promise!"

"Are you trying to reassure me or yourself?" L asked her, with an undertone of humour.

Misa scowled and took an enormous bite out of her salad. "You just don't understand, you've never been in love" she challenged "you're too much of a pervert!"

L stared in deadpan at her.

Misa gasped again. "I'm sorry Ryuuzaki-san" she bit her lip "I didn't mean that. I…I'm sorry."

"You're right" L stated automatically "I have never felt such a feeling towards another person…I have yet to experience what the sensation is like."

Misa stared at him. "You've really never been in love before?" she asked in wonder.

The way she was staring at him made Ryuuzaki feel a tad bit…uncomfortable? He had never shared that piece of information with anyone else, much less thought about it.

"No, I have not Misa-san."

He noted how Misa's eyes were glowing. "It's the most wonderful feeling in the world" she exclaimed breathlessly, clasping her hands together "you can't just describe it to someone else; it has to be experienced!"

L looked down at the cake he was eating, and mused.

Was this conversation part of her plan? He looked up again.

Misa was staring out the window at the sky, with a smile on her face.

L narrowed his eyes. Was she trying to lull him into a false sense of security?

What was her game plan?

"Well since you've never been in love Ryuuzaki" Misa stared at him with a hint of playfulness "I suppose this would be the closest thing you've experienced to a date?"

L eyed her. Was she trying to dig up information about his past?

"Not necessarily. If you were to include intimacy with the opposite sex as a 'date' then no."

Misa opened and closed her mouth… then the underlining meaning hit her.

"Oh." So he had done _that_.

But that just seemed so…unlike Ryuuzaki.

"So…so…" she murmured suddenly feeling cautious about the man in front of her "you didn't…force the girl…did you?" She had no knowledge of his past. For all she knew he _could_ be a pervert.

"No Misa-san, it was not forced. I am an investigator and in order to immerse myself in the cases I undertake I try to understand the factors that motivate perpetrators. It was part of my investigative research and it was also a long time ago." L sighed uncharacteristically.

"Oh. I'm sorry for prying Ryuuzaki" Misa suddenly felt guilty for suspecting him of devious sexual acts "it wasn't any of my business."

"It's quite alright Misa-san." L answered her in his mandatory tone of politeness.

There was a moment of silence before suddenly, strangely, Misa started sniffing. Then trembling at the shoulders. Then getting teary-eyed.

Ryuuzaki raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong Misa?"

"It's silly to be thinking this" Misa murmured, wiping her eyes "it really is, but-"

Misa burst into tears, cupping her face in her hands. L nearly dropped his fork in shock.

"It's-It's just…" Misa wailed "it seems like everyone is getting some except for me! Even YOU Ryuuzaki-kun! It's just not fair…Light-kun won't even sleep with me. It's like he doesn't want to!"

"Um" L's expression was bemused. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel offence at her words or not.

Once again he had no idea what to do in a situation like this.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Misa-san" he offered in a cautious tone "I'm sure Light-kun is just waiting until the right moment to…initiate intercourse with you."

Misa sniffed. "You really think so?" she wiped her eyes "you think I might be overreacting?"

"Possibly, yes."

Misa smiled. "Thanks Ryuuzaki, you're a good friend."

L blinked.

_Friend…? Yes that's right, we're friends…I forgot.__ I am her friend and…she is my friend._

"Well" Misa stood up, her face already brightening and returning to its usual radiance

"I'd better get back to my shoot, I'm going to have to get my make-up reapplied and that could take a while."

"That's fine" Ryuuzaki stood up too, relieved that she wasn't behaving hysterically anymore "I should be heading back to class."

"Alright. Thanks for this Ryuuzaki, this was…nice." Misa smiled at him.

L shrugged. "It was no problem Misa-san" he told her, feeling a little awkward "this was…enjoyable for me too. And in case you worry, I meant that in an entirely unperverted way."

Misa held a hand to her face and laughed. "Bye Ryuuzaki-kun."

L raised his hand in a farewell. "Good luck for the rest of your shoot Misa-san."

Misa watched him as he made his way out towards the exit, slouching with his hands in his pockets. Perhaps the pervert boy wasn't as bad as she thought. Still incomparable with Light-kun. But not bad.

As she made her way out of the campus Misa realized with a shock that rooted her to the spot that, in the time she spent talking with Ryuuzaki, she had forgotten all about trying to get concealed 'Kira' information.

---

Misa flipped open her cellphone and clicked the only number that was on speed dial.

"Hello?"

Misa smiled at the voice on the other end of the line.

"I miss you." She said softly, looking over her shoulder to check that no one was listening in. She was standing in a dark corner of her studio waiting to begin the next shoot.

The voice on the other end paused. "…I miss you too." It finally said.

Misa smiled gently, she loved it when her boyfriend was nice and sweet like this to her.

"Has Ryuuzaki revealed any information to you yet?"

Misa sighed. Of course, everything these days was about creepy pervert detective Ryuuzaki.

It was as though there was a third party now in their relationship.

"No, not yet. I had a good day by the way, thanks for asking."

"Don't get on my case Misa" the voice sounded irritated "I'm tired and I'm busy."

The blonde pouted. "Will you be coming home tonight?"

"No. Don't wait up for me,ok? It's gonna be a late night."

She sighed again. "Ok Light-kun."

"Alright. Let me know if you find out anything ok? You know I'll love you if you manage to do that."

She nodded smiling. "Alright, bye. I love you."

She clicked the phone off and closed it.

She stared unhappily at her phone. Her relationship with Light really was becoming…difficult. It was alright though, as soon as Light managed to evade the police and suspicion, then they could really settle down. And maybe even get married.

If that pervert detective didn't convict him. Misa frowned at the thought of him.

Creepy pervert that he was…he wasn't actually so bad…

An image of him flitted across her eyelids as she toyed with the flap of her phone.

He reminded her of a panda in a way…with those dark-circled eyes and cute innocent look…Misa recoiled at that thought. She did not just compare Ryuuzaki to being cute…it was the panda that was cute. Not him. He was creepy. And a pervert.

(And a cute panda)

Misa exhaled, resisting the urge to throw down her phone in frustration.

Honestly, it was becoming a bit ridiculous that this pervert of a man was becoming a bigger part of her life than her own boyfriend.

---

L himself was no stranger to unconvential tactics.

Once, while pursuing a murder case of a drug-inspired murderer, L himself had taken LSD several times in order to better understand the murderer's mentality.

He was willing to undertake any method when it came to cracking a case.

But…he had never come across tactics such as these.

The TV screen illuminated eerie light in the darkness of his room, his eyes were transfixed on it. That advertisement was on again, the one where Misa Amane wore that bright shiny lipstick that resembled the colour of strawberries. He was mesmerized by it and when it ended he took a look at the chocolate bar he had been previously nibbling at, now lying in chunks all over his duvet.

Why did that ad always cause him to want to rip whatever he was eating to shreds?

Moreover why was it only the advertisements that starred the sweet and innocent Misa-Misa, when usually he did not even pay attention to such things?

L sighed, picking up the pieces of broken chocolate strewn all over his bed and threw them into his mouth. He flicked the television off with the remote and putting it down, he turned back to his laptop which now the only source of light.

He was busy as always, compiling all information and evidence surrounding Kira and the investigation. But this one was not for the police, this was his own private compilation that contained deductions and evidence not even revealed to headquarters.

_If you are reading this now…it means that I am no longer alive._

Was it because she was a friend of his?

L blinked rapidly.

Was it because she was really the only female he had made contact with, aside from his brief working relationship with Naomi Misora?

But then why had he been attracted to the magazine cover that she graced so long before he had even met her?

A sullen frown formed on Ryuuzaki's young and tired face.

There was a 70.8 percent chance that he was becoming unable to distinguish fact from assumption anymore…

He was the world's number one detective and here he was in a situation where he could not name or understand the factors and variables. He did not like it.

In fact, he did not like this whole situation on the whole.

Was it because he found her attractive?

L looked back at his screen, typing away silently, forcing these distracting thoughts out of his head. A feeling of cold dread was closing all over his body, and he was overcome with a sudden premonition: _I won't survive this case._

Unless he could get someone close to Light Yagami (someone like Misa Amane) to help charge Light for being Kira, Light Yagami would outlast him in this game.

The clock was ticking down the hours he had left, and he knew it.

Nevertheless, L thought calmly as he returned to his work, it did not matter how long he had to live. However much time he had left he would utilize as much as possible.

And that meant cracking Misa Amane.

Oh yes, he would have to play her as much as she was playing him.

---

**To Be Continued**

Next Time:

_No one loved him. And come to think of it he didn't even love himself._

_She was gripped in the paralysis of an agonizing and uncontrollable tumult of emotions. That horrible pervert's worst weapon was his smile._


	3. Update!

Hey Guys! Just to let you know I haven't given up on this story!

I've just been pretty busy with work and assignments lately, so I haven't had time to write but I'll be getting back to writing within the next week so expect an update soon!

Hope you guys are still enjoying this and are looking forward to the next chapter :)


End file.
